Of Ninja and Coins
by Of-The-Yin-Yang
Summary: My first fic, please R&R. NARUSASU (shonin ai) Coins can buy many things for the ninja, but when Sasuke finds himself at a bar he realizes coins can't buy him back two lives he had slain. Coins can however, buy a drink or two... (THE KONOHA SEWERS YAY!)
1. Keep your money in Check

Coins have always been bad for the health of the ninja. One coin is bad and the more the numbers increase the greater the risk.   
  
One coin and a shinobi will glare at you, this harms the ninja's image. Twenty coins and the ninja will escort you, this puts the ninja in danger of those who want to kill you and also, who knows what you might say that will hurt the ninja's feelings. Its is possible that anything over fifty coins will grant you the head of someone menacing. This will harm the shinobi for obvious mental and probably physical reasons.   
  
However there are hidden damages that are caused by coins, that only other ninja can see.  
  
For instance, one coin will buy an Uchiha one drink, Twenty coins will buy him twenty drinks and it is possible that anything over fifty coins, if used for the same reason, could kill him.  
  
"Fifty-nine sake jars pulled off the wall, fifty-nine sake jars gone, a coin I will pay, send it Bartenders way! Fifty-FOuR sake jars now on the wall" (try saying THAT 5 times fast) Sasuke carried the tune, though it sounded rather slipshod considering he hit notes that the bartender didn't even know existed. But the bartender didn't care, coins may be bad for ninja but to a bartender, they are more heavenly then angles.   
  
It was late in the evening, barely twilight when Sasuke had first entered Konoha's cheapest bar , now the sun was finished hiding and began peeking over the statue of the 'long since past' Hokages, washing the stone in a golden morning gleam. The bartender noticed that the same gleam was in Sasuke's once black eyes, he was wasted.  
  
"Ohhh bartender, one more po-lease" it sent chills up his spine, it was surprising that the fifty-third drink hadn't knocked out the shinobi. He wasn't legally supposed to be feeding the boy the poison that killed so many, or made many act of fools, but the bartender couldn't help but feel the need to wash away the pathetic boys troubles when he came into his bar earlier. Nor could he refuse the sack that the ninja had chucked on the ground next to him.   
  
flash back music and the weird "SURIA" chanting men  
  
The door startled the bartender when it slammed into the rusty hinges but he was quick to recover when he saw the rather angelic looking boy with silky black hair and onyx black eyes plop down at the bar stool in front of him. He looked troubles, a great money opportunity. "What can I get for you kid? Pop?" he asked in that familiar psychiatrist way we all know bartenders use when they want you to spill you heart out. His eyes strayed down to the bag that made a metal "clunk" when it hit the floor. The boys reply then saddened him. "I'll just have a glass of water" Sasuke said strangely fast, of course the famous assassin shinobi wouldn't ask for a drink, he was just eighteen.   
  
The tender filled the order and went back to wiping out a shot glass. The room was deathly silent, an atmosphere bartenders hated and were known to lift. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke right?" he asked though he knew the reply, anything to get his 'pick you up and make you feel better after you pay me money' conversation. "I used to think so" Sasuke replied, which surprised the bartender, the boy was know for being cold and a sentence with a hint of wanting a conversation wasn't the boy's style. "What troubling you kid?" was the bartenders next question. He wasn't expecting this.  
  
"The people in this town make me sick" Ok maybe he was expecting it, Sasuke was also known for having a low opinion of Konoha, something about 'seeing the real ways people treated his friends', was the gossip. The boy continued " I am going to be blunt, I needed money to pay for my house since I'm an adult now", the bartender was all knowing of financial issues since most people spent there last coins on sake to forget about them, an action which made little sense.   
  
Since the boy was portrayed as being the 'number one rookie and possible next Hokage' the bartender was curious to know how the god handled the situation so he pressed, "what evil task did you commit to get all that money?" he asked. He noticed that the boy cringed and thought he had been caught eyeing the money. He then found out it was 'evil' that struck the boy's insides, even though the bartender had said it teasingly.   
  
Sasuke slouched down into the stool making him look rather sickly and sad like a child with the flu who is looking up at his or her mother, tugging on her robes for want of loving. "Old man" the bartender was insulted but decided not to react since the boy was obviously disturbed, "I just killed a mother with a small son, she was pregnant too". The bartender choked on the vodka he was drinking and almost spit it out but he noticed the pain in Sasuke's eyes. "The boy was young and he looked at me with eyes of shock, eye of hate, that I know too well" Sasuke mumbled. The bartender had heard tales of the slaughter of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke's mother, he knew Sasuke was comparing the little boy to himself since he had seen his mother killed.   
  
The bartender waited a bit and when the silence continued he questioned, "Who requested such an act?", he tried to leave out any detailed words that would hurt the boy's feelings. "A man I am not permitted to name" Sasuke half acknowledged, it seemed he was staring out the window with inner disgust. The bartender didn't press the matter and knew he wouldn't get a name he could give to the village justice department. He looked over and gave up when he saw the stress in Sasuke's face and knew that this was just one of the times that showed that making a living with the job of a ninja was cruel punishment. The bartender had now given up on uplifting the boy and did the only other thing he knew and warmly asked, "Buy a drink?"   
  
end flash back music and the weird "SURIA" chanting men  
  
Some where in another section of Konoha a blonde, 'dead last' boy was walking at a slow pace clearly admitting angry steamed energy. "why does Kakashi send me to give the bastard a stupid letter!?" he more complained then asked out loud to himself. He acted dumb but Naruto knew there was a check enclosed and Kakashi sensei would ask no one else but someone from team seven who could be trusted to deliver it and Sakura, the only other member besides Naruto and the bastard, was visiting Ino.   
  
He then started listing all of the things wrong with the situation. "I could be stalked and chased down and beaten or even rapped or killed" he hissed though he knew it was almost impossible with his shinobi skills. "What does that bastard need this check for anyways?!" he found something else to complain about, even though his eyes were innocent blue they were visibly on fire. " I could always just cash it and spend it on my love, ramen" he plotted half joking. Naruto knew he would deliver the letter concealing a check to Sasuke as ordered, though he wasn't going to without complaining. Now it was just up to finding him.   
  
Naruto then heard a very loud obnoxious sound that made him cringe and cover his ears. He now had something else to be mad at: the worst singing he had ever heard. The smell of the rice whine burnt holes in his nostrils and he decided to approach the jerk who was terrorizing the neighborhood that Naruto had just intercepted. He jerked one foot upward but placed it down remarkably silent in front of the 'cheapest sake bar in Konoha's front door.  
  
I hate it when people don't finish their stories so I am going to finish this one, Reviews would be nice though. They are encouragement. THANK YOU! ,  
  



	2. The Number one Loudest's mistake

Disclaimer: I meant to put this in the first chapter but to get it out of the way so no one yells at me I will just do this for the entire story. Although I would like to own the wonderful world of Naruto, rolling of the eyes I don't and I never will.

YAY REVIEWS!:

Ok I got a few reviews, and I give thanks to those who to the time to write them so here is chapter two. P.s. sorry I am so late, I have had much on my mind, but I will still finish. Also, sorry about the shortness, I will write many chapters but there short so sorry for the inconvinience. I will answer review questions in the next chapter thanks.

_Naruto then heard a very loud obnoxious sound that made him cringe and cover his ears. He now had something else to be mad at: the worst singing he had ever heard. The smell of the rice whine burnt holes in his nostrils and he decided to approach the jerk who was terrorizing the neighborhood that Naruto had just intercepted. He jerked one foot upward but placed it down remarkably silent in front of the 'cheapest sake bar in Konoha's front door._

With an equally obnoxious loud noise, Naruto kicked the bar door open, all while gluing one hand to his hip triumphantly and pointing a finger accusingly making him look a bit to strong, or conceited, for the average onlookers liking. He had his 'I'm better then you so give me attention' toothy grin plastered on his face and dark lines ensnared the shadows under his eyes and chin in the seductive yet annoying neon lights of the room.

_The number one loudest flashy ninja strikes again. _He thought of his victory.

His attention was indeed given by the miraculous hordes of people that consisted of two: Sasuke and the lowly bartender. (that was sarcasm, if you didn't get it... to bad) Naruto or course didn't notice Sasuke since his head was tilted back and his cheeks were crimson without a care, two traits which the stoic boy never wore. So he automatically directed is finger rudely toward the helpless (or is he? He did get Sasuke to talk right?) bartender. "You!" he half snickered when he thought he was facing his 'wrong doer', "Your singing is making me sick you old geezer!" he continued his admonitions, "I was walking down the street and I heard a god awful screeching and I could have sworn is was Tsunade singing in the shower again but..." The bartender was eyeing him strangely. _why is she looking like that? And why is he... pointing over to that drunken idiot whose probably_ just...

It was either the bartender's expression of sympathy and his pointing finger or Sasuke's pathetic ness that was the bucket of water. But which ever it was that bucket must have had eight bottles of "Goo be Gone" because any sticky substance holding Naruto's expression in place was long since dissolved.

"Sa-Sasuke!?" Naruto questioned the obvious like usual. Naruto bore the expression of a confused five year old tightly clutching a pencil for the first time. That expression quickly changed to his specified Sasuke anger. (you know, the kind he gets every time Sasuke acts cool and Naruto looks not cool) "You bastard!" "you're the one making that awful racket and your drunk under age too!" was all he managed in his confusion. _Wait. Sasuke was SINGING and he is uh.. Uh DRUNK! What happened to that bastard that would make him break his solemn every day ' I will avenge my clan and kill my brother' aura? _

Naruto then paused and remembered what errand he was sent on . He looked down in fear at his left hand that was stuck to his hip rudely only moments ago. See the check Kakashi had entrusted him with hours ago made Naruto's mouth stop and his thoughts take the green light. _Was today the day the Anbu collected rent? Is that a sack of clothes by Sasuke's feet? Is this, my mistake? I never knew Sasuke was so weak as too do this to himself, but no. I did this too him. Now he has no place to live and ... and WHY AM I CAREING ABOUT THE BASTARD! Ok so the one time he has just the smallest thing go wrong and he goes and gets drunk! Still.. He saved me and I let him reduce to that. _He looked up to find an empty chair.

_Where did that bastard go! I was just about to yell at him and embaress him! _His thoughts were interrupted when the now unimportant bartender cleared his throat. "You might want to go after him, a drunken man never sees a hole in the ground until he reaches the bottom of it" were the only words the bartender had to say before Naruto, by some unknown force that picked up his feet, was out the door calling "the bastard" to come there.

Unfortunetly, Naruto couldn't see the hole in the ground either.

He found Sasuke leaning up against the a classic brick wall just around the corner and assessed the boys status. Naruto observed that Sasuke's hair was messier then usual and his shirt was a bit wet with sweat, not to mention he smelt awful. _He really does look pathetic being drunk. Though he looks much better being helpless like everyone else. His cold black eyes are softer now and his red cheeks instead of white are amusing, also his jawbone looks less tight. The bartenders reputation for getting words to flow from even the softest and most bitter lips must be true.. Crap. That was NOT my thinking, NO WAY I Uzumaki Naruto will one day defeat the hideously ugly and bad tasting lipped boy Sasuke. Note to self: find the boy from the first ninja meeting who bumped me and kick his ass._

Naruto's teamwork instincts that Kakashi had pounded into him kicked in instantly and he slung one of Sasuke's arms around his shoulders regardless of the weak verbal complaints Sasuke threw at him. He could taste the sake on Sasuke's breath, and he cringed. _Damn he is wasted, boy is Sakura going to be surprised when she hears about her wasted obsession! I will bring him back to my place until he sobers up, then I will make him clean every inch of my apartment for saving him and Sakura will praise me for "saving" him. YATTA! NARUTO!_

Somewhere in the back of the Kitsune's mind a poor helpless child Naruto was reminding him that Sasuke once saved his life and that is was all his fault Sasuke was drunk (of so he thought) but Naruto chose to ignore this part of him.

Apparently Naruto was still to busy thinking of victory that he also chose to ignore the orange and white signs with reflectors.

Konoha's construction corp. had been adding new sewers to Konoha for three weeks now to prepare for the next chyunin (I don't remember how its spelled, that's just how it looks in Japanese syllables) exam. Many people had been expected to show up and watch the famous test this year since an old ninja, who had never taken the exam yet supposedly had skills that surpassed most of the jounin in the village, had decided to resurface and claim his title.

The ANBU that made up the construction corp. had gone home early that day neglecting to put up the taller "Road work ahead" signs as normal protocol ordered.

Again somewhere off in a different area of town birds could be heard chirping as the sun began to sink and a blonde women could be seen looking deep in thought at a statue that meant little to her. Out of the clear blue she sneezes and looks up at a comrade who blesses her. "Did you remember to put up the work signs today Shikamaru?" Tsunade questioned. "No, it was hot and the clouds where not covering the sun so everyone went home early and we left the signs on the ground" Shikamaru explained. "Besides, only an idiot or a drunken fool would walk right by the reflector signs"...

One more thing:

SORRY FOR MY SPELLING! I know its horrid but please try to look past the spelling and enjoy the story. Even though i type it in word i will still mispell. For example SAKE is a word, even though i ment sack see what i mean?


End file.
